


hippie town

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: a story about a woman who is negative and a woman who is selfisha story aboutlove they say in this hippie era where all we do is cry over loved onesand dont focus on many other issues because we are too busychoking on our organs and the chemicals within our minds.but i toochoke on the same things because i use the excuse'im only human so its okay"(story uses Yowane Haku's Point of View.)





	hippie town

**Author's Note:**

> i enjoy the fact that. all of us emos can be like, 'haku moment'  
> so nice to be in areas where you can kin with one another  
> and let me tell you  
> i like writing fics while crying bc it just feels better when you're emotional n not...... robot  
> it is just nicer to write while crying y;knwo....  
> also.

rain and love,  
hand and hand  
just like our love,  
but you think we're friends  
it pains this weak mind and heart.  
  
my hand reaches out for yours,  
the texture of your skin is mesmerizing  
oh how I wish, we could go beyond  
this line of friends and love  
  
I want to spell it out to you  
I want to be lovers,  
But I can't get the words  
out of my throat and to you  
another day of wishing and wanting  
but being unable to achieve the want

  
  
"Come with me,  
across the barbed wire."  
You told me those words  
while the sky was crying  
and my body went numb.  
  
We jump the wire,  
we are free  
and you are here  
with me  
standing in the rain  
with our coats covered in small drops  
  
I cannot help but reach out for your hands  
they're cold, but I hope my own warms them  
the day, the day of fate,  
I opened my mouth,  
  
"Akita,  
for you are my sun and i am the moon  
for how long i have wanted to touch you  
treat you as beyond friendkin  
there is no one else but you  
who i can be me with.  
i hope from the lights of my heart  
that you feel the same."

  
  
"Yowane..."  
your voice trails off  
and my blood runs cold  
i am frozen in time  
we are stuck within the crying sky  
and the rock under our feet  
  
was i not meant for you anymore?  
my thoughts jumble up and the rain mixes  
with salty tears and fresh life  
if you can't return my love,  
that is fine.  
  
before i know it,  
everything was shown so beautifully  
yet tragically  
i have longed for you  
until this moment.

  
  
but then, your warmth became close  
our hands connected  
i felt like i was on cloud nine  
and all of my negativity went with the rain.  
  
"Next time, Haku, t-try to tell me that you love me beforehand-"  
without you having to explain  
our lips touched, brushed  
i cannot express my joy and how  
life feels light  
  
we begin to laugh in the depression of the sky  
i, the moon, have touched the sun  
you'll burn me soon, but that, i do  
not mind even in the slightest  
  
anyone is fine  
you are here.  
  
"I love you, Akita Neru."  
I mumble to the air  
You do the same, with my name  
the moon sees light in the sun's eyes  
the way someone can be alive  
from simple acts  
today, you stay in the rain with me  
and we laugh away our fears, insecuties.

**Author's Note:**

> my name is yowane haku and here we are on i fall in love with a girl who has 0 interest in me but will that stop me? no  
> i like this ship and maybe i'lll write more of it  
> i like writing for vocaloid because  
> the concept of vocaloid has made me happy for years  
> i enjoy it more than anything, seriously


End file.
